In order to stimulate the purchase of their products, manufacturers have developed various programs of prizes. In the sale of beverages, the practice has been to imprint a concealed the prize value under the cap or crown so that the purchaser is required to open the bottle before gaining access to the prize information, if any. Purveyors of soft drinks in three-piece cans have heretofore concealed legends on the interiors of the end members which, when after the product is consumed, are visible through the pour opening.